Driving Lessons
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Yami tries to teach Bakura how to drive a car. Poor Yami. Let's all feel sorry for him, ok.


Title: Driving Lessons.

Author: Sakura Sango

Rating: G

Summary: Yami tries to teach Bakura how to drive a car.

Disclaimer: Uh no don't own yet, but I will someday...also theplot bunny came from a yahoo group so I guess I don't ownt he plot either...

Pairings: Ok as for this I really did not have any in mind but feel free to see it as a Yami/Bakura if ya really want to...It's up to you.

A/n: Feel free to offer your opinion, just don't flame...I could not get this story to sound good enough for some reason.

This is based off when I first learned to drive with my dad...It's amazin he didn't have a hear attack that day...(Basically in this story Bakura's me and Yami's my dad...)

_x-x-x_

"What's that?" Bakura leaned over the back of the couch catching a glimpse of a small laminated card Yami held in his hands. The tiny picture on almost made him laugh. The poor face looked like one that was about to be executed.

"Hmm," Yami glanced up, only to stare into the deep eyes of Bakura. "This a driver's license. Don't you have one?"

Bakura shook his head, "I don't know how to drive, no one ever taught me." He sadly confessed.

Staring into his friend's eyes Yami briefly caught a hint of sadness and being as kind-hearted as he was Yami had to do something to cheer up his friend. A bright smile came over his face as he got the best idea in the world. "Hey why don't I teach you. You can practice on my truck, then one day you can get a driver's license too."

Bakura's heart jumped for joy. Nodding wildly the boy practically flew outside beckoning his friend to hurry.

Yami's bright smile faltered slightly as second thoughts crept into his mind. Was this really the best idea? Maybe he should have found out why Bakura never got to drive. But now it was too late to say anything. All he could do was pray to all the gods out there that his precious truck would make it.

Bakura sat proudly in the driver seat laying on the horn as he stared impatiently at his 'teacher'. Sighing Yami said a quick prayer before jumping in. From the time he left the front door to now, butterflies had claimed his stomach.

"Ok that pedal there is your brake," Yami said pointing out the brake, "and the other one is the gas. Now be very careful with the brake, because it is _very_ sensitive." Yami was careful to emphasize the word 'very'. "Over there is your turn signal, and here is where you shift." Trembling slightly the boy handed over his keys and his life to his smiling white haired friend. "Now go ahead and turn it on and slowly, _carefully_ back it up."

Biting his lip lightly, Bakura nodded, all his concentration on learning to master the task at hand. Slowly he turned the key.

The engine started up perfectly...

...and Bakura continued to turn the key.

Yami flinched at the horrible sound the already running engine made. "Too far," he moaned miserably. Mentally Yami began the checklist of new parts he would have to get after this lesson.

Grasping the handle, Bakura stepped on the brake and slowly shifted the truck to reverse.

A calm and collected Yami looked back, "Now look through your back window and watch as you back up. Keep watching and make sure that you don't run into anything."

Nodding the white haired boy turned as he slowly stepped off the brake, his concentration on everything behind him. His foot gently touched the gas pedal...

...and pressed it to the floor. Wheels spun, tossing rocks everywhere as the truck bounced and flew backward.

Freaking out at how fast the truck had taken off, Bakura slammed on the brake.

"Crap!" Yami shouted as his head flew forward, missing the windshield by mere inches. Gasping for air, Yami waited calmly as his heart started to beat again. For an instant he had seen his life flash by his eyes, and what a pathetic flash it had been.

Mentally he added to the list- a clean pair of underwear.

Bakura refused to look at his mentor's eyes, fearful of the look they held. His dark eyes stared out the windshield, as he waited for any sounds.

"I thought I told you the brake was sensitive." Reaching behind him, Yami grabbed his seatbelt, securely fastening it. Silently he prayed to the seatbelt god to keep him safe. "Ok try again. This time gently press the gas down."

Nodding Bakura slowly lifted his foot from the safety of the brake, and pressed the gas.

Rocks flew as he flew backward again. Yami's violet eyes slowly widened as he watched the wall get closer and closer to the rear of his truck. His right foot slammed into the floor repeatedly pressing the imaginary brake.

After the tenth slam, Bakura looked over noticing the foot slamming into the floor. Confusion overtook the boy until he realized what Yami meant. His foot relinquished the gas as it flew to the brake. Again he slammed it to the floor, bracing for the stop.

Only if Yami had seen the foot move towards the brake. Still staring at the approaching wall, he mentally kissed his 'beauty' goodbye.

What exactly happened after that, the boy really did not know. One minute he was watching the wall approach...the next he was flying for the dash board with yet another flash of his life, hands slamming against the dash board. The tan seatbelt locked, saving his head, but not his throat. Coughing Yami leaned back into the seat trying to save his crushed trachea.

Yet another thing was added to the list...a new trachea. And yet another pair of underwear.

"I'm so sorry! Yami are you ok? I'm so sorry." Tears brimmed in the boy's eyes as he stared at his friend. Panic built as he mentally saw their friendship shatter.

Gasping the wonderful, glorious air Yami slowly looked over. "It's ok, your learning to drive. Mishaps will happen." Glancing back he smiled, they had missed the wall...just barely but it was missed. That was when he realized that somewhere between the second flash of his life and gasping for air Bakura had miraculously turned the truck.

Clenching his eyes shut, Yami slowly, and against his common sense, got ready to give another round of directions. "Ok shift it into drive, _and_ using just a toe ease it to the edge of the drive. Then stop CAREFULLY!"

Biting a chapped lip Bakura slowly shifted the car, easing it to the edge of the drive. This time he braked carefully.

"Wonderful," Yami praised amazed that the boy had braked so marvelously. "Now when you see a clearing go to the far lane, the one by the median."

Bakura nodded as he squinted his eyes watching for a break in the cars.

And he waited...

And waited...

Yami's eye began to twitch as he watched ten opportune times slip by. Leaning forward he watched, "Ok after this red car go for it."

Violet eyes watched the car come and go. Yet the truck remained where it was. "Bakura go."

"I can't there's a car."

Yami glanced for the car he had missed. "What the blue one?" He growled lightly as Bakura nodded. "Look it has to be half a mile away, step on the gas and you can make it. He's not even in the same lane you want."

Still the truck remained motionless. "Bakura just go. Trust me."

Eyes narrowed as the student driver watched the car come closer. Maybe he could make it, if he tried. Should he try? He would never learn just sitting here in the driveway watching cars go by.

"Never mind he's too clo..." Yami never got to finish his sentence as he stared at horror as his truck flew right in front of the blue car, tires squealing as Bakura spun the wheel, barely missing the median.

Yami never heard the blaring horn from the driver of the blue car for his heart pounded in his ears. Quickly he regained his cool, calm self and prepared himself for the open road.

"Ok up here your going to want to use the turn signal and move into the left turn lane. Then when you can slowly turn left."

Bakura nodded, smiling slightly. This whole driving thing was not so hard. The hardest part was getting out of the driveway. Bakura successfully turned on the blinker and merged to the other lane...

...and made the turn going 35 miles per hour.

Yami grasped the dashboard, his knuckles slowly turning white as he listened to the squeal. For a third time that day his life had flashed before his eyes. "Slowly next time," the steadily aging teacher said as he tried to start his heart again. "But that's ok just keep going carefully."

For a wonderful five full minutes he watched as his blossoming student learned and mastered the art of turning and driving.

"Hey Bakura why don't we stop at the store and we can get some snacks for tonight."

Bakura nodded as he slowly merged into the turn lane, stopping the car somewhat perfectly. The poor boy still needed to learn how to stop without throwing his passenger out the window.

"Ok once you get into the parking lot head left." Yami wanted to desperately stay as far a way as possible from the other cars. Not only for his truck's well being, but also for his insurance's well being.

Bakura, sensing an open spot floored the gas as he flew through the three lanes, barely missing another truck. "So I go left," he asked timidly as he slowly entered the parking lot.

"Right."

"I go right?"

"No left."

"Left."

"Right."

"Right?"

"No le..." Yami never got to finish his sentence as he felt the front wheels slam against the curb. Bakura mentally freaked as he tried to figure out what to do next. Smiling he reached for the handle and shifted the truck to reverse, successfully pulling the car from the curb. And almost successfully slamming into yet another moving vehicle.

Yami gasped as he closed his eyes, listening to the wonderful blare of yet another annoyed horn. "Never back up when there's another car coming."

"Sorry," Bakura muttered as he slowly turned the car to the left.

Nodding mutely Yami slowly instructed the trembling boy on how to park.

_x-x-x_

Yami clamped a hand to his mouth, as he felt his queasiness grow. For the tenth time Bakura backed up the car, and flew forward- just to miss the parking spot.

"I have to do it again."

"NO!" Yami screeched, "Er, I mean I think this is good enough. No one ever parks here."

With a quick nod the student driver quickly turned the car off and jumped out. Yami, however, shakily left the car trying very hard to resist the urge to kiss the ground.

Twenty minutes and twenty dollars later the two friends walked to the waiting truck. Yami slowly tried to keep his anxiousness down as he approached the awaiting truck. His legs slowly becoming jello.

"Now all you have to do is just go back home again." Yami slowly tried to convince himself that all would be good, after all Bakura had been driving for twenty minutes, how much worse could it really be?

Oh if only the poor unsuspecting boy had known.

Bakura eased out of his parking space, er...spaces, and slowly headed to the street. Now all he had to do was go through six lanes of traffic. Dark eyes watched as cars speed by, danger lurking at every corner. Glancing over Bakura saw Yami's hand go out towards the street. He mistakenly took it to be a signal for him to go. Without a second thought- or look for that matter- the boy slammed the gas, nearly causing five accidents. For the seventh time that day Yami had to restart his heart as he watched his pathetic life flash before his eyes.

Silent swears left the teacher's mouth as he added to the steadily growing checklist- a new car seat, all the underwear in the world would never save his seats now.

Calming himself down, Yami tried to silence the profusely apologizing boy.

Breathing deeply Yami was able to slow his frantic heart back to normal, only to have it quickly begin to race. Bakura stared at his teacher...his friend, apologizing. In his hopes of saving his friendship the boy had forgotten to watch the road. Yami noticed this as he watched the rear end of the stopped car gradually inch forward. "Stop, stop, stop..." Yami muttered as his foot slammed on his imaginary brake.

Sensing Yami's uneasiness Bakura turned in time to see the car. Slamming on the brake Yami flew for the windshield. "Now I know why they make seat belts!" Annoyed Yami reached back to fasten his safety belt.

Tears brimmed the Bakura's eyes as he slowly, carefully drove towards their home. The one chance to prove himself and Bakura had done everything but that.

By some miracle they made it back to the driveway without too many incidences. Putting the car in park, Bakura slowly turned the truck off, tears burning his eyes.

Yami, still recovering from the lesson, glanced over a smile growing on his pallor face. "Well I'm fifty years older now, but I think a few more lessons and you'll be ready."

Hearing the compliment Bakura smiled jumping out of the truck. After all driving was not that hard.

Yami, on the other hand, shakily exited his baby his legs wobbling as he walked for the house.

_x-x-x_

Yep that was me...now does every one feel safe that I'm on the road? Except I didn't learn on a truck, it was a 15 passenger van. I must really thank my dad for having the patience of a saint...or I probably still wouldn't have a drivers license...


End file.
